ヤクザ中東 Yakuza in the Middle
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: A blonde that loves the thrill of running from organizations and the head of the yakuza together in a story, tadah! Yakuza in the Middle! Naruto is a spy going to college, Sasuke is a Yakuza boss, what more can you ask for? Parody of the ViewFinder series
1. You Can't Catch Me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!

**Kiwi:** Gomenesai minna! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to do something, but I have managed to devise a new story inspired by the awesome Ayano Yamane and her View Finder series.

**Inarshio:** New thrill! Naruto at the end of a gun! Sasuke at the handle! Can you handle it all? :3

**Kiwi:** Enjoy!

* * *

ヤクザ中東Yakuza in the Middle

A young male about the age of seventeen gasped as he crashed through the crowded streets of Tokyo. His head pounding, his feet crashing onto the concrete pavement as he ran. His lungs were burning, screaming for some slack. The man could not obey the wishes of his beloved organs. He kept running, through the chattering crowds during rush hour. His camera hanging on his neck flew upwards from the momentum of his running as he pushed aside people with briefcases on their phones bickering about their next conference meeting. He could feel the camera crashing against his collar bone. He could not stop no matter what. He could feel them closing in on him. He turned into the alley just seconds before well-dressed men ran past the opening of the alleyway. The man sighed in relief and turned around to face the alley he stood in. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he thought of the safest way to get to shelter. He looked around with his eyes now more used to the black encasement in the alley. He looked up and realized there was a ladder leading up to the roof of the building that walled the right side of the alley. He jumped as high as he could and luckily, his hand gripped the bottom of the ladder. "Yes!" He whispered victoriously to himself. He climbed up and when he reached the top, he looked around, realizing he was near the train station. He quickly climbed down, stepped out of the alley, looked around, gave himself an all clear, then ran to the station, swiped his card, and ran to the waiting doors of the train. He was safe tonight.

_Meanwhile…_

"You haven't caught him…?" said a man gruffly into the cellphone he held to his ear.

"_No, sir, we are very sorry."_ said the man on the other end.

"Have you at least gotten a glimpse at the face of this boy or a name?" the man grumbled as he got up and took a great gulp of the vodka in the glass next to his bed.

"_Yessir,"_ replied the man on the other end of the phone. _"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Age seventeen, blond with blue eyes and whisker tattoos on his face."_

The man stopped gulping glasses of vodka and his eyes dangerously narrowed, then he hissed, "_Whisker_ tattoos on his face?" His voice turning ominously dark.

"_H-Hai." _the man on the other end gulped, sensing the temper rising from the man. _"Seemingly, they are there to cover up scars in the formation of whiskers that he received as a child. The scars are old, but are very visible if not for the tattoos."_ the man informed.

"Very well." the man smashed his vodka glass down onto the nightstand as he hung up. "Whisker scars…" He whispered to himself. "Who would dare scar a face in such manner?"

_Later…_

"Phew!" Naruto sighed after he shut the door to his apartment and dead-bolt locked it four times. (Yes, poor Naruto was prepared for the chase.) "That was way too close…" He sighed to himself as he took the camera off his neck. He stared at it warily. "Are you okay?" He cooed to the camera, petting it as he walked over to the glass case on the other side of the room. "I hope so, you were banging on my collar so hard, I thought you chipped somewhere." He set it down on the lowest glass shelf, but not before taking the film out. Then, he tossed the film into a small bucket he labeled "work". He whistled as he strolled to his kitchen, pulled out a cup of instant ramen, and boiled some water on the stove.

After finally getting his noodles ready, Naruto popped down on his couch, slurping on his noodles, and flipped the TV on. The first thing that came up was the news.

"Tonight, once again the police are baffled over another murder just uncovered several hours ago. According to forensics and the police squad, this murder was just like the four before it." the female news reporter said, shuffling her papers into a neat pile.

"It truly is frightening, the fact that these murders are all alike and are happening so quick." the male news reporter replied. "Do you think the murderer will start murdering larger groups soon?"

The female news reporter turned to her co-worker and sighed, shaking her head. "We cannot be too sure, but it is highly possible that the number of dead found will increase within a month. Just a friendly reminder," she turned back to the camera. "Keep an eye out for any suspi-"

Naruto cut her off by switching the channel. He kept going, but nothing really caught his eye. Then, he stopped on a channel that was currently filming a concert live. The music was loud, so he turned it down a notch or two, and continued gulping down the noodles.

He finished with a satisfied burp, and then turned the television off and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Work was very tiring. He'll report to the boss tomorrow. He yawned as he stretched, pulling his sweat-drenched clothes off. He thought over what he had overheard that night. There was a drug-dealing convention happening three days from today, maybe he can sneak in or at least spy of the dealers. Naruto worked like an undercover cop, but he actually was just working for an undercover newspaper article. After the refreshing shower, he roughly put on some pajamas and went to sleep.

When he awoke, he heard fists pounding on his door. He glanced at the clock. "What the hell…? It's still three o'clock in the friggen morning." His words slurred from his sleepiness. He ran to his bathroom, washed the grogginess off his face, then brushed his teeth, and slipped into a pair of jeans and a tight orange shirt. The fists continued to pound on his door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He opened the door. "Do you have any friggen idea what the time is?" He screamed, then stopped. Two men in suits stood at his door. "Holy fucking shit!" He slammed his door, but he was too late, the two men had blocked the door from completely closing, and then jarred it open. Naruto ran over to his work bucket, grabbed it, then ran to his bedroom. He opened the balcony door, and jumped over the balcony. Lucky for himself, he was on the third floor and practiced where he jumped. "SHIT!" He yelled when he realized he left his precious cameras behind. "I'll just come back for them later." He muttered and ran off.

"He got away, _AGAIN_?" the man, now wearing a midnight black suit, said miraculously into the phone. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. He paced his office.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun!" said man snapped his cell phone shut as an immediate response. He looked at the door, his face void of all emotions. The person that stood at his door was one of the whores of his club.

"Sakura." He hissed.

"Sasuke-kun." She cooed as she cat walked from the door to him. She gave a smug grin, putting a hand up to his face. He slapped it down.

"Fuck off, Haruno." He spat.

"Oh, little Sasuke boy." She ignored him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She suddenly said, giving a completely fake kissy face. Somebody burst into laughter from behind the door. Sakura giggled and let go of Sasuke. "If you really thought I meant it, you're really pushing your luck." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. If anyone was pushing their luck, it was Sakura. "What do you have?"

"Just some new people up for hire." She gave another smug grin and held up an employee application. Sasuke took a sip of vodka from his glass and looked. Smack on the top left corner was Naruto's picture. His naturally tanned face framed by locks of beautiful, natural golden blonde hair. The thing that seemed the most artificial, though, was his eyes, naturally blue. But their color was so other-worldly, someone might think he put on contact lenses to get that beautifully perfect shade. The look on his face was a delirious sight, his eyes focused on something outside the lenses and he was giving a serious look, which was a pair of puppy eyes and pouting lips, but the picture would be good for a new FaceBook profile picture.

Sasuke turned his head just on time as he sputtered the vodka from his mouth onto the floor. He bent over, coughing. "Sakura!" He hissed threateningly. Sakura burst into laughter and ran out of the room, pulling another girl with her. Sasuke wiped his mouth. That girl was _really_ pushing her luck. And Sasuke wasn't kidding. She had left the application on the floor next to where he hunched over at. He glanced at the application again, and then picked it up, stood up, and cleared his throat, straightening himself out. He was applying for one of his clubs downtown. (Sasuke owned many clubs, which is pretty obvious for this plot…) Sasuke clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Shikamaru." He said.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." A man in a dark green suit stepped into the room.

"Go get this application filed." Sasuke said, handing it to him.

Shikamaru only needed to take one fleeting glimpse of the application picture to know who it was. He grinned.

"Now _you're_ being the smart-ass." Shikamaru said, then exited the room.

Naruto slowly crept up the stairs of his apartment building to the third floor, looked around and gave himself a coast clear. Clearly he was having some kind of déjà vu. He ran to his apartment door and unlocked it. He found everything untouched. He smiled with relief. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Those guys were good at cleaning up after themselves. They even fixed the door where they barred it open. Naruto plopped down onto his couch, then shot straight back up and checked the glass case that held his cameras. They weren't harmed, or seemingly touched, but as he had thought, they were good at cleaning up after themselves, so he checked. All the cameras had their photos. He sighed with relief, and then went to take a shower. After, he went to his room to get a pair of boxers. Upon opening the drawer, he spotted a note nestled among his boxers. Those guys were sick. He opened the note, seeing that it was a warning to him that if he was spotted spying on them again, he would be severely punished. Naruto laughed to himself. What the hell is this? Austin Powers? These people really knew how to fail at life. Now, Naruto had applied for a job where the drug exchange was going to be, so he was ahead a few steps… He hoped.

That night, he received a letter that stated that he was taken in for the job he applied as, waiter. This club wasn't just an ordinary club either. It was claimed that this was also a gay club, so Naruto will have to be careful and watch his ass in there. Tomorrow was the first day of his job, according to the letter. Good, that was the day before the drug exchange. He would have time to make himself seem like any other guy looking for work with the guts to work where he was working. Along with the letter came his uniform. Kinda strange, but he guessed that it was okay. He tried it on, and it fit perfectly. It looked pretty good on him. Then, light knocks came down on his door is a system of rhythms.

Naruto grinned and raced for the door. He opened it to see his friends Kiba, Chouji , and Sai at the door. They stopped laughing immediately when they saw how absurdly their friend was dressed. Kiba laughed.

"What's the occasion, dick-less?" Sai sneered. Naruto gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha, very funny. I got a job at a club downtown, they sent me the work outfit, so I was trying it out to see how it fit." Naruto let his friends in.

"Still have those 'priceless' cameras of yours?" Chouji said, walking over to the case.

"They are my treasures, I could never part with them." Naruto locked his door.

The three friends gave him blank stares.

"What?" Naruto said, glaring. "I love my cameras and my cameras-"

"Hate you too, we know." Kiba said, dropping himself onto Naruto's couch.

"What kind of a guy is pussy enough to love his cameras as much as you do?" Sai said with an of-course tone. Kiba laughed loudly and Chouji crunched through the bag of chips he magically made appear. That was seemingly one of the abilities of their round friend, he could make bags of chips appear anywhere out of nothing, it was like magic, since none of their friends actually saw Chouji carrying a big bag of bags of chips around for decoration.

"No one." Kiba choked on his own laughter.

"What the hell." Naruto frowned, grabbing the chips from Chouji and eating them for himself. Chouji stared at his empty hands for a second, then glanced at Naruto eating the chips, then back at his hands again, then shrugged, and magically whipped out another bag. Naruto snorted on his chips when he saw Chouji do the hilarious action.

"I heard there was a drug exchange happening downtown." Sai said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah. Guess where I work downtown." Naruto said smugly.

"No way." Kiba said, freezing and staring at his friend.

"You're working in the 'Dawn of the Sunset'?" Sai asked ridiculously.

"It's basically for work. I need to get the insiders scoop on the drug exchange." Naruto said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Are you crazy?" Kiba said, asking his stupid friend. "'Dawn of the Sunset' is generally a gay club!"

"Figures." Sai said, picking up one of Naruto's cameras. No one laughed this time, though.

"'Dawn of the Sunset' is a club owned by one of the most prestigious yakuza bosses in Japan." Kiba said in a deathly tone.

"Aren't all clubs owned by yakuza?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "The yakuza are _everywhere_, no joke." Naruto said, leaning back and crossing his arms, staring at the tense Kiba. "Chill, man. Everything will be fine."

"Weren't you just chased by some the day before yesterday?" Chouji said, gobbling down another magically conjured back of chips.

"Yeah, but there's so many clans, what would a clan be doing uptown if their territory is downtown and their enemy is uptown?" Naruto said, sitting up.

"The clan's territory could be the entire town. Maybe it's so strong it's still intact unlike others." Sai said, setting the camera down.

"Impossible." Naruto said, giving a grin. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." He balled up the chip bag and threw it into the trash bin in the corner of the room, then said, "Now, who's up for some butt-kicking?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Naruto is coming to work here the night before we do the big exchange…" Sasuke chewed on his thumb nervously. "Is he planning to put this out on the newspaper…?" He said. He wasn't necessarily worried, but the fact that the people he was going to trading with that night were the Chinese Mafia didn't give him much of a choice but to worry.

"What is it?" Shikamaru said, sauntering into Sasuke's office.

"The Chinese mafia worries me all the time." Sasuke said, sitting straight and gathering documents littered on his desk.

"Is it the blonde?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes…" Sasuke murmured, putting all the paper into organized piles. "I just need some way to get him out of the picture tomorrow night, that way, I won't get much trouble."

"Why did you employ him, then?" Shikamaru said, picking up papers scattered on the floor.

"This horrible eager want to see what he would do in the midst of crisis, complete chaos." Sasuke's look darkened into an ominous smirk. "And to watch him squirm as the chaos all points to him."

"Hmm… Troublesome, don't you think?" Shikamaru replied, shivering at the dark aura surrounding his boss.

"Chinese Mafia, yes, very troublesome. They would bother us to the limit if they found out that one of my employees leaked their drug deals to the press." Sasuke rolled a coin over his knuckles. "So, it's about time I teach that blonde idiot where his place is."

_That night…_

Sasuke stepped out of his car and stared up at the door of the apartment where Naruto lived. He smirked, and went up the stairs. When he arrived at Naruto's door, he could hear yelling and the loud crashing sound effects of a video game.

"Take _that_!" One overly excited voice yelled. Then a punch sound effect.

"Agh! You bitch!" Another one yelled back.

"By bitch, do you mean bitch or _biotch_?" a sarcastic voice sneered.

"Shut up, Sai!" The overly excited voice screamed back.

"Not my fault you're a dickless blonde." Sai said. "Dick-grip attack." He said calmly. "Oh, scratch that, pussy-grip attack."

The other voice burst into loud laughter.

"SAI!" the overly excited voice boomed with threat and warning. "You FAG!"

"I'm not the one with a pussy. At least I have a pretty big dick."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT DICKS GAYMAN, NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHETHER YOU HAVE ONE OR ITS SIZE."

"Says the pussy." Sai sneered back.

"Naruto, do you have more chips?" A voice that sounded pretty chubby asked.

"Yeah, in the cabinet. To the right next to the fridge. Don't eat my ramen!" Naruto said. "ULTRA SMASH WITH DOUBLE FLIP KICK! HYAA!" He screamed.

Sasuke held a ridiculous smirk back from his face. This blonde was really amusing.

"Combo number 21!" The other voice said, the sound of video game shooting was heard.

"GUWAH!" Naruto yelled. "Kiba, you bastard!" Sasuke heard button smashing and the sound of more electronic punches landing.

"Haha!" Victory music. "I win!" Kiba said.

"I'll win next time." Naruto huffed.

"No, girly, you never win, I'm going to win next time." Sai said.

Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it…?" Kiba grunted, "It's, like, three in the morning."

"Who cares, I'll get it."Naruto said, the clunk of game controls being dropped was heard.

"Who is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Naruto opened his door, feeling some strong déjà vu happening. He opened the door to see a man dressed in a fine black drench coat over an expensive looking suit. He gulped. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced around him to see three men dressed in suits as well. Fuck, and double fuck. He was in deeeeeeep shit. He slammed the door (déjà vu), but a foot jarred the way of the door (déjà vu). He yelled and fell back (not déjà vu).

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, dickless, stop squeali-" Sai looked out into the entryway. He froze. There stood his step-brother. Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, this is really bad.

"Sai." Sasuke said, his eyes cast over the boy.

"Sasuke." Sai hissed. "Where's your snooty 'aniki'?" Sai said, his voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke just silently glared. Naruto scrambled to his room, leaving his friends behind without a second thought. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and nodded at his men. They ran after Naruto.

"Sai, what a surprise." Sasuke said, his voice was more than sarcastic. "I thought you had left town when my father castrated your mother." His face loomed over Sai's. Sai threw a punch and it landed square in Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't flinch, unhindered from the punch. "You're such a pity." Sasuke pointed a gun at Sai's head. Sai's eyes widened and he froze with fear. This is bad.

"Sasuke-sama! He has headed to the apartment building down the block!" one of his men yelled.

Sasuke withdrew his gun. "I'll savor killing you later." He said, and he left through the front door and slammed it behind him.

"What was that?" Kiba yelled. "Call the friggen police! He has a friggen gun!"

"The police can't help in this situation." Sai said, looking back at Kiba. "Sasuke's one of their most feared enemies."

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto gasped for air as he ran up the stairs of the neighboring apartment building. _Please don't let them catch me, please don't let them catch me! Please!_ His mind was thumping with the dreadful thoughts of what would actually happen if he was caught.

When he finally got to the top floor, he cursed loudly, remembering he left his friends (and camera) behind at his place (déjà vu). He lets it go, knowing they know how to take care of themselves, and slammed through the door leading to the roof. He clambered out and ran across the roof. Thank God he was a good track athlete in high school. Just before he reached the ledge, he calculated his jump, and bent his knee on the last step he took, and the momentum bounced him back up and he stretched his opposite leg out and it reached for the next building. Time slowed. Naruto gulped, realizing he calculated wrong. But, he landed on the other roof safely, nonetheless, but crashed onto the surface on his shoulder. He cried out in surprise. He got up as fast as he could and then looked behind him. The men were running towards the ledge of the roof. They didn't stop when they reached the edge, and jumped. Naruto ran for his life, again, and bounded across to another rooftop. He kept running until he realized the next roof was one story taller. He looked behind him. They were one rooftop away. Luckily, the two buildings were attached and Naruto wouldn't die if he didn't catch the ledge of the next roof. He ran to his right, hopped onto the side of the building turbine, bouncing onto the large ventilation pipe to his left, and then grabbed hold of the ledge. He did it! He always wanted to do that move, he saw it in movies, but he never thought he could actually do it. He hoisted himself up, then swung his body sideways and landed right on the edge.

"Wh-whoa!" Naruto swung back on his heels, then forward, then stumbled. He gained his balance and looked back again, they were just below. He continued running, only to find a dead end at the end of the large roof. "Aw, crap and double crap." The extra early morning crowds were huge in this district, and the neon signs glowed brightly, as if teasing him, telling him that they didn't have any problems with life.

Naruto looked behind him again, he was starting to think this was becoming a new nervous habit.

The men had surrounded him, and at the front of them, was their pack leader. Uchiha Sasuke. He was told about this man. He was a prestigious man, owning a long chain of clubs, including the one he was going to work for. That was bad. Did he already realize his intentions? And how the hell did he get here so fast? Naruto chewed on his bottom lip annoyingly as the men in black closed in.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said. His voice was unlike most others, very mysterious, as if everything he said would have an evil connotation behind it. "You can't run anymore. Just tell me who you work for and where your snapshots are." Sasuke demanded.

"Heh." Naruto grinned mischievously. "I don't work for anyone, and I definitely won't listen to you." Naruto took another step back, feeling his heels step on air, then he leaned back, and fell.

"What the-!" One of the men in black yelled, rushing forward to see. The Sasuke leaned forward to look, the other two men crowded around to look. Sasuke looked down in surprise.

Naruto hung onto a glowing neon sign side, he looked up, his face stricken with joy. Maybe because he bet his life on that jump? Or because he fooled them? He gave a childish smile and stuck his tongue out.

"There's someone up there!" Screaming sounded below them. Sasuke "Tch"ed and turned around to leave with his men. Naruto sighed in relief.

_Later..._

"Sir!" One of the suited men in said man's dimly lit office tried to reason. "He jumped off the roof!"

"An adventurous one, no doubt." Sasuke replied, shuffling his papers, then looking through them.

"But, what if he really can outrun you?" the other man replied.

Sasuke looked up with a smirk. "Outrun me?" Sasuke said, looking out his glass wall to the early rising sun, and then pressed a button on a remote. Shades lowered over the one glass wall in his office, whirring and then clicked shut over the bottom ledge. The room had become very, very dark. "Oh, I doubt that." He chuckled evilly.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto sat down on his couch again, sighing in relief. "I really need to move. NOW." He muttered, his hand rubbing his face, tilting his head back.

Sai walked into the living room with two glasses of soda.

"S-Sai!" Naruto jumped. "I thought everyone left!"

"I didn't. I told everyone else to leave." Sai sat down, setting the glasses down on the table. "Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sai inquired. Naruto looked at his friend. It was the first time besides in school that Sai had come even this close to being serious towards Naruto.

"I don't know. But that Sasuke guy really bugs me." Naruto said, reaching for a glass. Sai offered him a glass and sat down next to the coffee table.

"He won't just bug you." Sai's eyes opened to their full size, no longer shut in the comical smile eyes. Sai looked at Naruto seriously, his expression grim. "My brother is very serious when tracking down people that spy on him."

"Y-Your _brother_?" Naruto jumped, his eyes wide. Sai looked back down at his own glass and took a gulp.

"He's my stepbrother. That asshole is full of surprises, isn't he?" A smile graced Sai's pale, handsome face. For once, the smile contained emotion, but the emotion was pain. Remorse, hurt, and much more depression. "His father used my mother, she was so madly in love with him that she would do anything he told her to." Sai's eyes scanned the room, as if trying to look for answers. "He used her over and over. She stole for him, killed for him. And finally, after a mistake with a broken condom, I was born. He still used my mother. Finally, one day, when Sasuke's father was cornered and my mother was found as one of his servants, she received her final command. Suicide. Of course, Sasuke's father didn't know of my existence until I was a high school sophomore. But he couldn't kill me because he thought I had some kind of potential value. I worked for him for a year. That's when I heard of Sasuke's existence, and heard of how his father mistreated my mother. I left immediately, right after assassinating Sasuke's father and mother."

Naruto slightly backed up from his psychological friend. "You assassinated them?" He shakily asked.

"Yes." Sai looked up at him. "Don't be scared." Sai reassured him. "I only assassinated with my mother's revenge in mind."

Naruto slightly loosened, but he still was tense, his eyes swam with fear. Sai breathed a sigh. He got up and sat next to Naruto and before both could recover from the tension between them, Sai's lips were pressed onto Naruto's. Naruto's mind went through a thorough scan on his current situation and suddenly Naruto stopped, his mind got sidetracked. Sai was kissing him. He couldn't process much more than that only. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered shut. Sai was kissing him. What was he doing? And yet, he couldn't fight back. It was almost as if he wanted this kiss.

Sai pulled away, giving Naruto a full view of his expression. Tears ran his face. "Naruto, I'm sorry I scared you. And I'm sorry for kissing you, but, Sasuke found me, and his brother will definitely go after me if he hears that I am still alive. I have to leave, but so do you." Sai took Naruto's hand. Naruto finally regained full consciousness and he felt Sai's hand gripping his. "I like you a lot, I was never gay, I only love you. Will you come with me?" Sai for once was somehow straightforward.

"Wh-what the hell...?" Naruto breathed. "Is-Is this some kind of joke...?" Naruto tried pulling his hand away, but he found no strength in the action.

"No, Naruto, I meant it, I must leave within twenty-four hours, or else I will be dead. You should leave too, and I want to take you with me. I know a place that isn't on the Yakuza radar. They won't dare enter this territory." Sai said, his grip on Naruto's hand tight.

"Wuh-Where is that...?" Naruto asked.

"In ShangHai. The mafia has left that territory untouched, aka they've been through it once, and found it something they didn't need. They do keep other gangs off the streets though, which is good, and when the mafia general in ShangHai learned that I had assassinated the two leaders of the Yakuza, they rewarded me with an alliance, to protect me from the yakuza. And right now is a crucial time because the yakuza and the Chinese mafia are trading rare drugs that can only be found on their territory." Sai whispered.

"I'm not going to China!" Naruto pulled out of his grasp. "Are you insane?" Naruto got up and gulped down the last of his soda.

"The mafia will take care of us!" Sai reasoned. "Please, Naruto, this is for both your sake and mine!" He got up as well and grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders. "The last thing I need is the person I love dead because I couldn't protect him."

"Sai..." Naruto murmured. "I-I can't run, I promised that I wouldn't run." Naruto put his hands off. "I can't go with you. But, thank you." Naruto smiled "I am not gay, remember." Naruto said, walking off with the empty glasses. "Go, Sai, I will cover up for you." He looked back. "Leave. Now." And he went into the kitchen.

Sai grit his teeth, his hands balled up into tight fists. He didn't want to leave Naruto behind, but if Naruto does not want to leave, he can't force him. He stormed into the kitchen, then grabbed Naruto by the waist, pulling him into a fierce kiss, holding him tightly. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Don't say I didn't warn you." And he left. Naruto dropped the glasses he was holding into the sink they were hovering above. Sai meant it. He really wasn't joking...

* * *

**Kiwi: **I hope you enjoyed! I'll update "Don't Look at Me!" soon! Janne!

**Inarshio:** Teehee! Rate and review please!


	2. You're In Uchiha Sasuke's Grasp Now

**Kiwi: **Hello there, loyal readers, sorry that took so long, high school is SOOOOOO draining... =3=;

**Zetsumei:** Yosh! Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!

**Inarshio:** Oh, let us introduce Zetsumei.

**Zetsumei:** Hey! It's nice to meet you all.

**Kiwi:** She's my new "editor". I've never had one before, but with her, work has been a breeze ;)

**Inarshio:** And she helps in making sure you update!

**Kiwi:** =3=; Full credit to Zetsumei's awesome editting here and Inarshio's great inspiration for the action in my stories!

**Inarshio & Zetsumei:** And full credit to Kiwi for spending her time thinking about and typing and fixing this practically 24/7!

**Kiwi:** Yeah... Um... -_-' I always try to think of what to type next during Bio...

**Inarshio & Zetsumei: **PAY ATTENTION DURING CLASS!

**Kiwi:** =3=' ...

* * *

ヤクザ中東 Yakuza in the Middle

It was 4 o'clock. Naruto had finally found the apartment he wanted. The apartment was in a neat building owned by a strict landlady named Tsunade. She also worked as a doctor, but during the times she was off-duty, she was the stereotypical landlady making you pay your rent on time and your electricity and water bills or repair your apartment. If you didn't listen to her, you won't get the usual freaky-lady-with-avocado-face-rub-with- a-pink-hairnet-in-a-bathrobe-chasing-you-with-a-broom. You'll get the pay-me-or-else-you-are-digging-your-own-grave. Tsunade and Naruto were pretty close. She was a mother-figure to him, although he calls her baa-chan. She knew what the kind of work Naruto did was, and she secretly sold him the apartment without filing any paperwork since he was already one of her patients, his paperwork was down in her office. But that didn't mean she liked his job. Naruto thanked her gratefully and immediately started moving in. But, the move was slow, a box or two every half an hour. Naruto had moved in about five boxes when he confirmed he finished moving.

"Naruto." Tsunade stood by his doorway. "How are you going to work?" she crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway.

"I'll try to go, if I am not allowed in, I'll try the back door, they gave me an employees key to it." Naruto held up a set of keys with a smirk.

Tsunade frowned, wrinkles formed on her tight and young skin. She was over fifty, and she still looked thirty. She was stunningly beautiful, a purple diamond gracing the skin just between the arch between her eyebrows. The mark meant a lot of things to her, but she never told Naruto any of the meanings.

The frown on her face only deepened when Naruto started unpacking his cameras and work outfit. "Naruto, please just promise me you will stay out of trouble this time...?" Tsunade was always worried when Naruto left for work. There was always this high possibility of him never returning ever again. He hadn't told his friends, but he had quit his job after his friend working with him disappeared and rumors flew that the boss killed him because he knew too much. Now, Naruto was working solo, just doing it for the fun of it and entering it in the media anonymously.

"Don't worry, baa-chan, I'm going to be absolutely fine." Naruto smiled. "I know what I'm doing, and look, I'm still here, after all those missions." Naruto held his arms open to prove it.

"Why can't you just keep it that way? Stop with the spying and just live a normal life. I lost your grandfather and father, I can't afford to lose you." Tsunade's hard figure started crumbling.

Naruto's composure lost its cool and he himself felt miserable. "I'm so sorry, baa-chan." Naruto stood up from his opened box and went over and hugged Tsunade.

"Don't call me that Gaki." Tsunade sniffed. Naruto gave a breathy laugh.

"Just this one night, if it goes well, I'll see if I can stop." Naruto pulled away.

"You'll see?" Tsunade grimaced.

"I'm addicted." Naruto shrugged with an impish grin.

"Fix that habit." Tsunade snapped. Naruto smiled heartily. Tsunade "hmph"ed and then turned around "Gaki." And then walked out the door.

_That night..._

Naruto breathed heavily as he stepped out of his black Mercedes Benz, looking up to gaze at the building known as the club, "Dawn of the Sunset". His heart beat wildly in his chest and his stomach churned. He looked back at the car he had borrowed from Sai last month, and grinned. Sai was a car fanatic, and he had imported this car from Europe. The sleek look made Naruto swoon himself, he wasn't that big of a car fan, but he could see what Sai saw in these cars. He wore his uniform, long black pants with a white dress shirt and a black European vest completely buttoned up. He forgot his bowtie, so as a fashion statement, he flared the collar a little open. He looked into a cracked mirror in the alleyway of the back door, and made sure he at least looked more professional. He knocked on the back door one time, three times, eight times, and then two. The door slowly creaked open, someone stared at him dully from inside the dark room. Naruto swallowed hard before saying "I'm new…"

"OH!" Someone behind the door said "The blondie!" And then a hand with a perfect manicure grabbed the door and flung it open. "Open the lights! We don't have to scare this guy." Naruto's heart was pounding pretty hard, but when the lights turned on, he saw that the back door actually led to huge kitchen filled with all kinds of expensive herbs and foods and alcohol. Almost like any other expensive bar or restaurant. The woman… no, _man_ that stood at the door was shorter than Naruto, but was wearing heels, so he reached Naruto's height. Naruto gaped at the man. He had shoulder length wavy brown-blonde streaked hair, a deliciously curvaceous body with fake breasts. He was wearing a short, tight dress with sleeves that fell over his shoulders. His eyes were big and golden brown, his cheeks round and dusting with blush powder, his lips plump, covered with pink glittery and shiny lip stain. He was really beautiful, and he was kinda scary as well.

"Whatcha gaping at?" The man said, obviously annoyed by Naruto's silent stare. Naruto's jaw snapped up and he quickly replied.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just stunned by your beauty." Naruto pretended he didn't know that he was a guy.

" Why thank you, Naruto" the man replied "You're the new kid, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Naruto quickly nodded. The man smirked, obviously falling for the fake. If Naruto pretended to not know that this place was a gay bar and still managed to work here, he would be very successful and get away with almost anything with his coworkers as his back-up. He was just hoping that the owner of "Dawn of the Sunset" wasn't Sasuke.

"Alright, kiddo, follow me." The feminine man motioned for Naruto to follow. Naruto looked around the alleyway, then stepped in, his trench coat flowing around his slim body. "Put your coat on that rack." The man pointed. Naruto did as he was told and then followed the man to the door that was on the right side of the kitchen from the back door. He then went through and down a luxuriously lit, carpeted hallway past doors made of dark hickory with intriguing designs. Naruto couldn't help but stare.

Finally, at the end of the hall, was a grand set of double doors made of the same dark hickory, but with a red tint to it, frame with carved metal.

"What's your name, kiddo?" The man asked, stopping in front of the doors.

"Naruto, ma'am." Naruto straightened up.

"Naruto… As in the food…?" The man made a funny face. Naruto nodded. "Well, that's nice… My name is Kyoutama. Nice to meet you." He threw his hand out. Naruto grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"The pleasure is mine." He grinned. He shook his other arm a little, as if he was agitated, but it was actually to check that his hidden camera was safe and wouldn't fall out in the middle of his job. The drug exchange was tomorrow, but tonight was also a minor weapon exchange. His boss had been ranting about it. (Why didn't I mention this earlier…? DX) Maybe he could get a scoop without getting caught?

"Okay, I'm introducing you to the boss, he's the original owner, and he asked to see you today specifically." Kyoutama gestured to the door and to Naruto. Naruto nodded again quietly. Kyoutama opened the door and time seemed to slow down. When Naruto got a full evaluation of the picture in front of him, he stiffened and his breath hitched. Naruto's stomach suddenly flipped, knotted, and exploded. Sasuke was here. And Naruto was in biiiiiiiiiig trouble.

"Thank you Kyoutama, do you mind?" Sasuke said with a dark smirk. Kyoutama, who seemed to have no problems with this evil expression, bowed and left the large room, closing the grand doors behind him, locking them securely, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke.

Naruto's hands balled up into fists, clenching and unclenching with anxiety. Sasuke's face was cold, his mouth in a tight line, but slightly crooked to form an unloving grin, the kind that people give you right before they kill you. Naruto took a step back. The silence brought forth a heavy atmosphere, and it became hard to breathe.

"I've been expecting you, Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice unnerving. Naruto's heart skipped multiple beats in fear. Sasuke's expression slightly loosened. "You're job begins today. Do you know what kind of place this is?" Sasuke walked around his ebony work desk. Naruto was confused. Didn't Sasuke recognize him…? And if he did, why wasn't he trying to get him? He had all the chances a person could possibly get… Was he looking for a challenge? Naruto grinned back a cruel smile. He had learned to harden himself since he was a child.

"Of course." He replied. "I would've been stupid to work for a bar that I knew nothing about."

Sasuke nodded appreciatively. "Your waiter's suit looks very fine on you." Sasuke walked up to Naruto. That was when he realized how much taller Sasuke was. Naruto looked up nervously. Sasuke's hands came up to rest at the collar where the bowtie was supposed to be. He made a questioning face. Naruto realized immediately.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I had misplaced the bowtie…" Naruto started. Sasuke "hn"ed. Naruto suddenly made a surprised face. He felt something rubbing against his naval. Sasuke's hand was lightly pressing against his stomach, rubbing in circles, getting slightly lower each rotation. Naruto gulped in realization.

"Don't move, I'm testing your reaction. Since there are always old asses out to get our waiters, I have to see if you can handle the touching." His hands traveled down to Naruto's ass. Naruto slightly stiffened, but then loosened again, his hands balling up tightly. He gulped, hoping that this would all end soon. The hand started caressing his butt, his back started shivering. _"What the hell…?"_ Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's dress-jacket tightly, his knees slightly quaking at the strange feeling.

"Stop…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke didn't stop. His hands came to Naruto's front, and he started rubbing his crotch lightly. Naruto's head snapped up when the hand gripped his crotch and started rubbing it harder. "No!" Naruto's hips swayed to one direction, trying to get away from the tormenting hand. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he was amused nonetheless. He pinned Naruto against the door, pulling his wrists up with one hand and slowly sticking his hand down his pants with his other hand. Naruto's back arched slightly from the invasion of the hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he could feel heat centering around his lower area and his head was spinning._ "Fr-from a man's hand…! How could I possibly…?" _"S-Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded, his eyes gradually watering and his face flushed. Sasuke smirked, and peeled back the foreskin at the tip of Naruto's cock. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion at the pain and pleasure. "GUH!" Naruto curled over. Sasuke's slender finger swirled around below the foreskin, teasing him. Sasuke's hand stopped teasing Naruto and instead, he parted his legs with his knee. Naruto gasped, trying to close them. Sasuke's hand went around to the back with ease, and his fingers, now coated with precum, rubbed the tight ring of muscles in circular motion. One finger slowly thrust in.

"Y-You're finger…!" Naruto gasped louder, his voice losing its controlled sound level and elevating an octave. "It-It hur-hurts!" Naruto's back arched, spazzing, into Sasuke's larger body.

"A virgin!" Sasuke whistled with amusement. "You've never done it before?"

Naruto glared, his face turning bright red. "I did it with a few girls." He snapped.

Sasuke smirked "But never from the back? You seem more like a submissive*."

"You! You _bastard_!" Naruto kicked at Sasuke, only to have his leg caught and hoisted above Sasuke's shoulder.

Then, Sasuke covered Naruto's erection with a handkerchief and started pumping it. "Nuh! NO!" Naruto came. His voice came out in ragged pants, his chest heaving. His body still shaking as an aftermath.

Sasuke lifted the handkerchief and licked his fingers, then threw it out. Then he pulled out a napkin and cleaned Naruto up, then patted his shoulder. "You passed." Sasuke said straightforwardly. Naruto glared up at him. "Re-button your pants." Sasuke said. Naruto quickly did as he was told. Sasuke knocked on the door three times. The door was unlocked, and Naruto's skin went bright red when he realized that Kyoutama had been at the door this whole time. "Kyoutama."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"Kyoutama curtsied.

"Bring Naruto to the kitchen, he's working as the waiter tonight. I want you to show him the basics." Sasuke said

"Yessir." Kyoutama gave a catty grin as he glanced at Naruto's reddened face. "Come, Naruto."

Naruto fumed. _"How dare that teme!"_ He thought heatedly. He followed Kyoutama back to the kitchen.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he found a lively staff making irresistible dishes for the restaurant half of the club. There were a few waiters picking out expensive wines from the large racks that lined the wall from left to right, top to bottom. It was an extensive collection of aged wine, all put in order by aged, value, brand, and Naruto's favorite way of organizing his wine, the taste.

Then, a heedful of bright pink hair caught his eye. At the counter, chopping vegetables and throwing them into steaming pots of boiling water, was a slender girl, with slightly pale skin. She was tall enough so that her head reached Naruto's lips, but she was still tall, and she wasn't wearing stilettos. When she turned around, Naruto saw how beautiful and round her face was. She had a high forehead, but not too high, just right for the elegance she retained. Her eyes a glittering jade green, her lips full and slightly shiny. Her figure radiated the meaning of beauty.

"Oy! Sakura! He's back, you can go back to your whoring now." A chef called.

"Don't call it that!" She said, then she saw Naruto. She seemed to realize something, and then, her eyes sharpened into a glare, taking in Naruto's appearance. Then, after a minute, it looked like she resolved something in her mind and she smiled sweetly, bowed her head lightly, and walked out of the kitchen to the changing room. Naruto was speechless. That girl was one of the whores in this club? Impossible…! But it was still possible… (=3=' Naruto you dummy)

"Come on, Naruto." Kyoutama said, tapping his shoulder.

"Ah, hai! Coming!" Naruto quickly followed him.

* * *

**Kiwi:** Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, this was a very tiresome project, even the first two weren't this hard...

**Inarshio:** Because you and I always have this running start...! We always role-play when we're bored...!

**Zetsumei:** Well, I'm here to help too! Hope I can be of great assistance!

**Kiwi:** Of course you will be of great assistance. You're the only one here that sees me practically everyday...

**Zetsumei:** What about Inarshio...?

**Inarshio:** (TT^TT)

**Kiwi:** Well, Inarshio lives on the other side of the US...

**Zetsumei:** Oh! I'm sorry!

**Inarshio:** It's okay :)

**Kiwi, Inarshio, & Zetsumei:** PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! X]


	3. A Suffocating Heart

ヤクザ中東Yakuza in the Middle

Naruto was picking up the new drink orders when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around. Naruto slightly jumped, the tray holding the margaritas in his hand shook somewhat. It was Sakura, with a small grin on her face. Naruto fumbled with his drinks, which had almost spilled.

"Hi there!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. "You're Naruto, right?"

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to address me like that." Naruto whispered, his lips pouting.

Sakura giggled. "It's been a while! I barely recognized you!" She picked up the other drinks and handed them to him.

"Ah, hai." Naruto carefully stacked the glasses onto his serving tray professionally.

Sakura chuckled "You're good!"

"Thank you." Naruto replied with a big grin. "And you've changed a lot, too."

"Oh, really…?" Sakura scratched her cheek with a blush.

"Yeah," Naruto motioned for her to follow as he headed for the door of the kitchen. She followed without a complaint. "You used to have those bulky pink glasses with fat braids and all that." Naruto opened the door, holding it open for the mistress. "And you even wore you skirt long!" Naruto gracefully carried the tray across the bar area. Sakura continued to tag along, awed by Naruto's newfound abilities. "You changed all that…" Naruto said, putting down the first two glasses as he went, serving the orders perfectly without even looking. "But…" He finished the last glass off, giving a bill with it, marking down all the orders that he made. "You were beautiful back then too." He smiled softly at her.

Sakura blushed and slapped his shoulder, "L-Liar!"

Naruto slumped forward with a loud cough, "You were pretty strong back then, too." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura apologized, gently rubbing his newly bruised shoulder.

"Daijoubu desu." Naruto said grinning. "I'm fine." He straightened up and looked at his watch. "My trial shift is almost over." He said, tucking his pen into his apron pocket. "When does your job end?"

"In about half an hour." Sakura said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"That's good, I wanted to go to a café with you." Naruto said.

"R-really…?" Sakura said, a small smile crept onto her face. Naruto hadn't changed in personality.

"Yeah, should I wait for you?" He asked, walking over to the counter.

"Sure, midnight coffee sure sounds good right about now." Sakura made a tired face.

Naruto laughed as he handed the list of orders to the cashier. "Alright, meet you then." And he was off to get new orders.

Sakura sighed, watching the retreating back of her childhood friend. Even if he had grown up into a handsome man, his mind was something completely different.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke glared at the tv screens in the video surveillance roon that just held the interaction between Naruto and Sakura. Did they know each other? And what was their relationship? This freelance cameraman is starting to seem more dangerous as his life seemed to unfold before Sasuke's eyes. Unfortunately, he can't do anything unless Naruto does something first. He gave a light "hmph" and then turned around to leave.

"Sasuke-sama." One of his men said, stepping forward.

"Yes, Aki." Sasuke put down his papers.

"We have the papers for the dealing tonight." He handed the manila folder to him.

Sasuke flipped through it, and then something clicked in his mind. Naruto was going to try and get snapshots of the weapon dealing. He smirked, this was his chance to show Naruto what happens to freelance cameramen that stick their noses in his business.

_Unfortunately…_

Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto had planned something with Sakura, and he had been anticipating something or some kind of detected spying action. None at all. Naruto had ran out on the minor job. That night, in the darkness of his room, he sat on his bed shirtless, pouting. A rare thing for an Uchiha to do, but it just happened.

A dark laughter emanated from a corner of Sasuke's room. His immediate reaction was pulling out a gun and aiming it at the corner and cocking it in under three seconds. A taller figure that looked almost like another Sasuke stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight streaming in through the curtain-filtered windows of Sasuke's room.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed. "How did you get in here?"

There his older brother stood, radiating beauty within all his essence. His hair shoulder length and tied back to look a little more prestigious. His eyes had these lines under them, showing lack of sleep. His eyes dark orbs that absorbed light, narrowed slightly into a scowl. His eyebrows arched in an amused manner. His lips thin and elegant. His form tall and his shoulders broad. His posture was like that of a lion standing at the head of its pride. A beautiful person indeed, but Sasuke was not fazed by his brother anymore. After seeing what Itachi could do at such a young age, he had lost all respect for the older man.

Itachi chuckled lightly, his voice silk with the same mysterious connotation behind it as Sasuke's. "Otouto, I'm just paying my monthly visit." He looked around. "Your tastes haven't changed. Dull and dark."

"I like it that way. It helps me think." Sasuke snapped back, getting up from his bed. "I will repeat myself one last time. How did you get in here?" He glared at Itachi.

"I just simply walked in, and I got a spare key from one of those whores in your club." Itachi spun the keychain and key on his finger like a bored child. "It's surprising what you can accomplish by doing the obvious."

Sasuke just kept glaring. "Give me the key." He held his hand out ignorantly.

"No." Itachi said with a grin, snatching the key in mid-swing. "I think I'll hold onto this. It seems you have caught yourself an interesting toy, therefore more entertainment for me."

"Why don't you go find Sai and kill him or something?" Sasuke snorted, obviously very off-mood enough to not even care to say something smart back at Itachi.

"He's still here?" Said man questioned, his pose slouched slightly to one side, a hip slightly jutting out, his arms crossed, his face pensive. "Well, I'll go deal with him later." Itachi waved the topic aside. "Good night, otouto. Don't get carried away… Or swept away, for that matter." And he disappeared through the bedroom door frame. A barely audible clicking and clacking notified Sasuke of Itachi's complete departure from his home. He them slammed the door in frustration. He hated his brother as much as he wanted to torture Naruto. His brother ruined his innocence, scarred him for life, and still called him otouto with a barely-even-there smile. That asshole.

_At the café_…

"Naruto, when did you start working as a waiter?" Sakura put down her Styrofoam cup of steaming black coffee.

"O-oh, you noticed, huh…?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop.

"It's hard not to notice your skills." Sakura muttered, putting the cup back up to her lips.

"Well, I had been working pretty hard the first time I started working in a bar…"

"You worked at a bar before?"

"Yeah, it's for my old job."

Sakura stared at Naruto suspiciously.

"How about you?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare of his own. "You're one of the club prostitutes." His eyes read emotions from a different dimension in the blond that Sakura had never seen before. Does he still really care for her?

"You- Why do you care?" Sakura said, taking a large gulp of her coffee.

Naruto stared at his cup of cold caramel cappuccino, they were still opposites in likes. "You just don't get it…" He couldn't stop the tears cascading down his face, he felt overwhelmed with his emotions. "I liked you for a long time, and after you rejected me, when I finally got over you, I wanted to protect you like you were my older sister, and yet…" He grit his teeth, the tears falling into his coffee. "And yet… You dare to put yourself out like this, selling your body…" He looked up. Sakura sucked in a breath. Naruto had this murderous look in his eyes, Sakura had only seen this once before, when Naruto had suddenly broke out into a violent fit that massacred five students back in high school, before he got dragged to jail and marked a cursed child. She quickly fell back as Naruto quickly stood up, their motions simultaneous. Naruto was growling in his throat, his eyes bleeding red. He snapped a growl one last time, and ran off, leaving Sakura there, stunned and shocked beyond comparison. She couldn't help but feel warm tears streaking her cheeks too.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him, feeling like an eight year old again, his lungs crying for air, his body aching for a break, his heart thundering against his chest, his sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose, his eyes swollen, sore, itchy, and dry from his sobbing, and the tears still wouldn't stop falling. (You'll here this again somewhere, you send me a review telling me when you see this again and I'll give you a kooky OwO)

When he reached his apartment, he slammed his door shut, his breath coming out in loud gasps, his face drenched in tears that continued to leak from his eyes. His body trembling in his anger, his mutant blood boiling. He didn't want to see Sakura again, he hadn't wanted to see her ever since the day she said "I'm sorry, but I like someone else a lot more than you…" the heart he had finally put together, taped together, stitched together so carefully began tearing apart again, and in an agonizing pace, he tried picking up the pieces and putting them back together, his body felt like it was stuck in mud, he was suffocating. That was when he realized, no matter how hard he may try, he will never be able to put those pieces of his heart back together into a whole once it had shattered.

That night, he was restless, his thoughts scattered on his bed, his body weak and cold. His eyes lifeless. He was an empty vessel, waiting to be filled with God-knows-what.


End file.
